


act one: reflection, in two ways

by pegaeae



Series: the life, the lyna, the legend [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegaeae/pseuds/pegaeae
Summary: it is better to forget than to recall, and feel nothing but sorrow





	act one: reflection, in two ways

later she would remember the cold touch of the mirror, the way her breath was visible in the air even with winter being months away. and she would remember the look in tamlen’s eyes, the way his lips formed those last words—“ _ma serannas_ ”—as the world around them exploded into glass.


End file.
